New Neighbor
by coloringwitheyeliner
Summary: John is Dave's new neighbor. My first fanfic, so its not all that good. Rated T for cussing. JohnxDave


"John..." you whisper. You hope to god this is real. Every fiber of your being is burning with hope.

But then you realize that there is no way that's not him. Those eyes are too real, too blue to be fakes.

This is the first time you've ever met him in person. He is more beautiful than in pictures, and his adorable goofy overbite is irresistible.

Shit.

"Whats this? The cool kid losing his cool?" he teases you as you laugh nervously.

"Do you not know who you're talking to. I am Dave Strider. I am king of cool." You throw back nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatever man. We all know you're a softy."

"Am _not._"

You are.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" you ask as you let him through the door. "You live in Washington, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I figured since my dad is looking for new house that doesn't have frosting melded into the walls, we'd look somewhere near here. And then I just though '_Hey, why not pop in to see Dave? Bet he misses my body so much, its killing him._'" John smiles. You love his smile.

You blink at him. "Wait. You're... moving here?" you ask, almost too excitedly.

"I see the cool kid _is_ losing his cool. But yes, I am. Pretty fucking excited too, since I'll be living within walking distance from my best friend." and then his smile deepens, and this was what you're afraid would happen.

Because you, Dave Strider, are totally and completely_ in love_ with John Egbert.

You whip around before he can notice your blush. "Well, wanna sit down? I'll get us some apple juice." And with that you walk to the kitchen to let your face cool off.

"This isn't piss, is it?" John asks jokingly, taking a cup of apple juice from your hands. You tense as your fingers touch.

"Oh, yeah. Totally dude." you divulge sarcastically. You secretly think that even thinking of such a thing is the grossest ever, but your cool kid persona would never allow that to be known.

John smiles and drinks his apple juice. Then frowns.

"Something's wrong with you." he decides.

"I'm fine, Egderp." you laugh, hoping he doesn't notice the fakeness around it.

He narrows his eyes, and you can tell he definitely noticed. But he just leans back and mutters to himself.

* * *

It has been three weeks since that day. You've only seen John a few times since then, due to his moving in and unpacking.

But it has been much too long. You want to see him. Now.

You decide to go to his house for a bit and see how things are going with the unpacking. After knocking, it takes about five seconds for John to open the door. He smiles as soon as he sees you.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" he jokes.

But he has no idea.

You stay quiet and follow him up to his room. You are relieved by the lack of smuppets that you are greeted with upon entering... well, _any_ room in your house. John's room, though, is nice- with blue walls and gray carpet. Not your preferred red, but still nice.

"Its fucking freezing in here." you declare.

John laughs. "Well, yeah, I'm from Washington, dumb ass. I'm not exactly used to this Texan heat."

You stay silent.

John's cute and dopey smile fades. "Hey, whats wrong man?"

You shake your head. You can't tell him. You won't.

* * *

Its 12 pm and John is at your house, munching on god-knows-what that Dirk must have given him.

"Hey bro. Whats up?" You ask. He stares at you, and your face reddens.

"Um, John?" you ask tentatively.

"I am going to tell you something, and then I want you to tell me whats been bothering you. Okay?" he states.

You nod as John takes a deep breathe. Then he says "Look, Dave, I really like you. I have had feelings for you for awhile, and they intensified when I first came to your doorstep a month ago. And I can't stop thinking about you." he takes another breathe. "I know it may sound dumb to a cool kid like you, but its the truth, and I want you to know that."

You're dumb founded.

No way.

"So," John breaks your train of thought. "whats been on your mind lately?"

You take off your shades, and look him in the eye. "I love you, John Egbert. You dorky son of a bitch."

"Well," John smiles beside you. "I guess this makes us Pepsi." And then he kisses you.

Wow, what a nerd.


End file.
